User talk:Abedeus
You say that Disciple of Death is not good at PvE but good at AB. I don't understand how this would work out... cart to explain? Sir On The Edge 18:52, 10 December 2006 (CST) Also Disciple of Death was not meant for AB, I've corrected this and you may want to change what your vote says or change your vote all together. Sir On The Edge 18:55, 10 December 2006 (CST) Sorry, but I still think it's just bad build. The thing is, why PvE build is good only in PvP and only after changing one skill to self-healing? I dont get it... - Abedeus you should use the show preview button you just polluted the recent changes with the changes you made to your user page, use the show preview button to see what changes you have made and should only save when you think its correct. Xeon 03:21, 16 December 2006 (CST) Hmm, I didn't noticed that button ^^ Sorry, I will keep that in mind. Using Polish version is kinda strange... - Abedeus 03:31, 16 December 2006 (CST) Credits Hi! I noticed that you used my user page layout to make your own. In the wiki people are asked to give credit in these cases, so could you add credits on your user page. Thank you! -- (talk) 16:27, 7 January 2007 (CST) No problem, I'll add credits right now. - Abedeus 02:14, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Thank you. -- (talk) 09:03, 8 January 2007 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:50, 12 January 2007 (CST) K, I changed it to proper one. - Abedeus 13:50, 13 January 2007 (CST) Regarding my Moebius Phoenix I've already stated this, quite aggressively, in the discussion of my build under your horrible "critique" of my build, but I'll post it in here (word-for-word) as well: "Because NO ONE seems to frickin' read my build, I have to state ONCE AGAIN: I SAID AS THE VERY FIRST SUGGESSTION FOR THE OPTIONAL SKILLS THAT IT IS IDEAL YOU BRING A THIRD ENCHANTMENT!!! IF YOU DON'T DO THAT, THE PROTECTION OF THE BUILD WON'T BE AS HIGH. ALSO, YOUR THIRD ENCHANTMENT IS YOUR COVER, NOT MYSTIC REGERNATION. AND IF YOU FRICKIN' READ THE DAMN SUGGESSTIONS, YOU'D SEE THAT THE SECOND SKILL I SUGGEST IS A DAMNEDABLE REZ SIG! THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR SHOWING ME HOW LAZY, ILLITERATE, AND UTTERLY RETARDED THE HUMAN RACE IS! THANK YOU." Thank you... Pestilence 12:35, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Im not going to read that if you use caps lock to talk with me. Your problem - I don't need to give a reason, but if you tell me that I have to use ANOTHER enchantment, it's even worse build. Beat it, kid. - Abedeus 13:37, 24 February 2007 (CST) Regarding my Deadly Dancing Leaf * Have you studied build skills properly.. Siphon Speed is not used for hexing but its rather used for slowing down the target, its not the 2nd substitute Hex rather its an optional skill for aid in battle and I also have described that Siphon Speed is optional Skill Slot, so you can take any heal skill as per you liking and A/E was when it was in premature stage as Poisonous dancing leaf, now its A/any.. * There are mostly no Self heal builds for HA and for GvG you dont need Ressurction Signet, You can replace ressurction signet with a self - Heal skill. People who dont understand this build wont take it to GvG cause dont know how it works, the people who understood the build and tested it for real have favored it already. * The very thing is you need to understand the build. ::Besides Your Critques to the build of people are worthless and even pointless at some levels. ::Go do some homework kid before you go for games at school - Elite - 01:54, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Beat it - That build got unfavored vote from me, nothing else you can do. I think it's crap, and I think it's more crappier now, that you attack me with the "you are too young to play games and vote, n00b" thing. I hate people can't accept it. And stop messing up pages, USE NORMAL WIKICODE. - Abedeus 02:00, 1 March 2007 (CST) My "created" builds From the rather unfriendly tone of your message on my talk page, I wasn't sure if you'd even bother checking if I replied. So I thought it might be better to repeat my response here: "I'm creating build pages? Yes, I know. That's why I "created" them. Are you aware of Project:Builds_wipe and User:Auron of Neon/Archive effort? I don't see Mister Muscolo on the archiving effort so I'm assuming you misunderstood my intention." --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:17, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Added reply to your talk page. - (Abedeus) 06:08, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Attribution in build archives. You've got a lot of work to do and not much time to do it. Every build in your archive must be properly attributed; if the history of each build is not preserved in your userspace, your archive will be a steaming pile of copyvios, and will be deleted come the builds wipe. Remember, merely linking to the "original" history won't work, because it is going to be deleted. Thanks. -Auron 03:29, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Oh. So I guess I'll store everything in Notepad on my disc, and delete things on wiki, 'cause it's kinda too much work. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 03:44, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :Put a del tag on your archive page if you're done with it :P -Auron 03:47, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Homer Icon Hey, i never soar your note, sorry XD but sure use the it. user:Homer Jay Simpson Comment on your rating on the Battle Rage Warrior is... Amazing. You are an utter legend for those words to pass out of your keyboard.84.9.10.165 18:28, 31 July 2007 (CDT) I beg your pardon? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 08:20, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Sig You need to upload Image:Sandstorm.jpg as a new image and redirect it to your userpage or talk page if you want to use it in your sig, as per GW:SIGN --Gimmethegepgun 20:57, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out, it should be okay now. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 00:11, 2 December 2007 (UTC) RRO You play Rebirth Ragnarok Online? I do too. -Bloodfire :Sometimes. Usually medium rate, but recently I started at low rate. And I mainly play when I'm sick ('cause I can play on laptop) or during super-great-awesome lag events. But I don't think we are allowed to talk about private servers here ;p — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 19:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, Ragnarok... Brings me back to the time when I was an eAthena developer. Good times.. — Poki#3 , 15:59, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::I thought you still are? Your name is at the RODB database. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 17:14, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm inactive since years now... — Poki#3 , 18:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC)